


Wedgie

by MissOfTheTruestBlades



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Non-Consensual Touching, Rhett saves the day, that's as far as it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissOfTheTruestBlades/pseuds/MissOfTheTruestBlades
Summary: Inspired by GMM Season 11 Episode 50, when Link says he was wedgied in high school as a soccer initiation.Link is unpleasantly initiated. Rhett's got his back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It seems I've caught a bit of a one-shot writing bug for Rhett and Link at the moment. This one got a bit darker than originally intended, but it all ends pretty well I think. Hope you like it! 
> 
> -M

It was near the beginning of Rhett and Link’s grade 9 year. Link was excited to have made the soccer team, and Rhett was happy to have other concerns that didn’t revolve around running and getting kicked in the shins. Every day after school, the friends would walk home together as was their tradition since they met back in the first grade. However, Link now had soccer practice after school a few days a week. As supportive as Rhett was of his smaller friend, he had better things to do than hang around for hours while Link practiced, just so they could walk home together.   
Mondays and Wednesdays thus became the ‘walk home alone’ days. Tuesday and Thursday they would walk home together as always, and on Friday Rhett would hang around and watch the game, because the boys more often than not would be having a sleepover that night anyways, so why bother to go home separately just to have to meet up again later?   
A month and a half into the year, Link and Rhett said their goodbyes as Rhett headed home and Link headed to Monday night soccer practice. Link was nervous as he watched Rhett’s retreating form. He had heard rumours the previous week that the older team members would be ‘initiating’ the newbies in the coming months, and he was fairly certain that whatever they did was bound to be unpleasant. There was senior on the team in particular, Jordan, who seemed to genuinely hate Link for no apparent reason. Link was a good soccer player for a 9th grader, but he wasn’t taking up much more playing time than the average rookie. Although it was true that most newbies only played in half the games and so far Link had had a few minutes in all of them.   
Still, they had only played a handful of games so far, so Link couldn’t see how that should matter. He had plenty of time to sit out in games for the rest of the season. Yet he still had the feeling Jordan didn’t like him. So he was nervous, as he changed and trotted out onto the field for the start of practice.   
It became clear very quickly that initiation had indeed begun. There were 9th graders falling all over the field, being tripped or kicked by the seniors at the most inconvenient times, having balls kicked at their faces and having their shoelaces tied together when they weren’t paying attention. Link got a pretty good whack in the back of the head by a ball kicked by an older boy named Walter, but other than that escaped unscathed. When the younger boys escaped to the showers, Brian, one of his friends from the year before, mentioned his luck in comparison to the rest of the group. Link smiled and shrugged it off, but inside he was worried that the worst was yet to come for him.   
Wednesday saw more of the same treatment from the older kids, with Link once again getting by with only one tripping incident. The tension in his body ratcheted up even further prior to Friday’s game. As he sat by his friend in the stands, waiting to get called over for warm-up, Link was fidgeting with anxious energy.  
“What’s up little buddy? You’re not usually this nervous before games. You’re probably only gonna play all of 8 minutes anyways right? No sweat,” Rhett commented jokingly. Link grimaced in what was likely an attempt to smile, and said nothing. Before Rhett could pry further, Link was summoned onto the field by the coach.   
Despite his concerns, nothing untoward occurred during the game. Link guessed it must have to do with the fact that the seniors wanted to win the trophy, and wouldn’t want to risk losing a game just for more initiation fun. Link couldn’t decide if he was relieved or even more nervous the longer he went without incident.   
The moment of truth came after Monday’s practice. Link was in the locker room about to take off his uniform to have a shower, when someone pinned him against his locker from behind. He struggled, but it was evident he had no hope by the size of the boy holding him in place. Another pair of hands touched his lower back and he jumped. The hands slowly slid down until they were gripping his butt, and then reached into the back of his uniform shorts and grabbed his underwear, pulling until they covered his head. Link yelped at the painful, unpleasant sensation and then froze as the feeling of what he could only guess was an erection pressed into his lower back.  
“This is what’s going to happen every practice until we feel like you’re properly part of the family little Linkie,” hissed Jordan’s voice in his ear. Then, quick as they’d come, Jordan and whomever his helper was, were gone. Link didn’t move for a few minutes, shocked and scared by what had just happened. The part of his brain that was still working figured it could be worse than wedgies, but the other part that remembered the unwanted contact of another boy’s penis on his back disagreed. Eventually, Link pulled his underwear off his head, scrubbed himself clean in the shower and headed home.  
Tuesday morning saw Rhett trying to solve the problem of what had upset Link this time. It wasn’t a rare occurrence for his best friend to be upset. He was sensitive and a bit obsessive with his daily routines, so it didn’t take too much to upset him on any given day. Today seemed to be one of those days where he couldn’t get over something inside his own head.   
“Hey little buddy. What’s got you could in that big head of yours today?” Rhett questioned with a grin, elbowing Link gently as they sat in science class.   
“Oh. Nothin’ man. Everything’s fine. I’m just tired from practice yesterday,” was the evasive answer. Rhett knew his friend was lying, but he let it be. By the end of the day Link seemed to be in better spirits, so Rhett began to think that perhaps Link had been honest with him that morning and nothing really had been wrong. They parted ways at Link’s house and Rhett continued on the last stretch to his house.   
The rest of the week, despite Jordan’s threats, saw no further incidents. Link got his 8 minutes of playing time and was in the right place at the right time, getting the first assist of his high school career. After the game Rhett had bear-hugged him and ruffled his hair, and the pair stopped for celebratory ice cream before going home for an Indiana Jones movie marathon. By the time Monday rolled around, Link had nearly forgotten the upsetting incident from the week before.  
Monday’s incident followed the same pattern as the previous one. Link was pinned against his locker, his underwear pulled over his head, as Jordan pressed against him. However, this time Link had already taken off his shirt by the time he was attacked, so he felt even more uncomfortable as a pants-clad erection rubbed against his exposed lower back. Link closed his eyes and tried to pretend it wasn’t happening, and then Jordan and his crony let him go and vanished from the locker room. Link took deep breaths, convinced himself that everything was fine, and walked home alone, wishing Rhett were there to distract him and make him feel better.  
Rhett was distantly aware of a pattern emerging with Link’s moods. It seemed that once again Tuesday was a bad day for Link. When he asked his friend what was wrong he received the same response from the previous week about practice being tiring. Rhett had been sure that wasn’t the truth the previous week, and he was doubly sure now. When the bell rang for the end of science he grabbed Link’s arm before he could start packing up.   
“Dude I know there’s something going on. Talk to me. Maybe I can help.” Link just shook his head, shook off Rhett’s grasp and headed out the door. They had all of the same classes, but Link didn’t say another word to Rhett for the rest of the day, and they walked home in silence, Link ignoring Rhett’s wave goodbye when they reached Link’s house.   
Despite their rocky day, Wednesday saw the return of normal Link. Rhett was relieved that his friend held no lasting anger against him, but the cheerful responses he elicited all day didn’t erase the concern he had over Link’s wellbeing. He was determined to get to the bottom of the problem.  
Once again, Wednesday and Friday went by uneventfully, and Link was even given two extra minutes of playing time in the game as a reward for his assist the previous week. A cloud hung distantly over Link’s mind at the prospect of Monday looming in the distance, but he still had all weekend to be free of concern. What Link didn’t know was that Rhett was going to hang around on Monday to figure out what had been going on.  
Monday saw Rhett start walking home after he said goodbye to Link, only to then turn around and hide under the bleachers and watch the soccer practice. Everything seemed normal and Rhett began once again to doubt that anything directly caused Link’s mood, and to regret that he’d wasted two hours crouching under the bleachers for nothing. Giving it one last shot, Rhett snuck into the locker room when he sensed practice was about to wrap up. He hid himself in the storage closet, and thanked his early growth spurt for letting him see through the slats of the vent in the top of the door.   
Rhett focused on the soccer team’s heads as much as possible, not really wanting to look at bare butts as they got showered and changed. He knew Link was private and liked to wait until most people were gone before changing, so he wasn’t surprised to see him sitting on a bench looking at his phone for a while, waiting for the others to leave. What did surprise him was two older boys lurking in a corner of the room out of sight from Link’s vantage point. He thought he recognised one of them….Jordan maybe?   
Link looked nervously around and then took off his shirt. He looked around again, and seemed to relax as he took off his pants. Before Rhett realised what had happened, one of the older boys had pinned Link to the locker in front of him, and the other boy was pulling his underwear up over his head. Rhett was confused after that, until he realised that one of the boys was thrusting against Link’s back, with his pants pulled down so his underwear was the only thing separating his penis from Link’s nearly naked body.   
That was it for Rhett. He slammed open the door he was hiding behind and tackled the ‘holder’ into the lockers, throwing him to the ground. Then he turned around to face the boy with his pants undone, no longer thrusting but with his erect penis still pressed to Link’s back. Rhett actually growled then, and jumped on him, smashing the slightly taller boy to the ground and punching him in the face. It seemed that the first boy had the sense not to pick a fight with the very angry freshman, as he had disappeared.   
Rhett kept punching the second senior in the face, until his nose was bleeding and his lip was swollen. He then stood up, kicked the boy once for good measure, and snarled at him.  
“I’m not even fully grown yet and I can kick your ass. You touch Link again and this will look like a play fight compared to what I’ll do to you. Got it, you piece of shit?” Rhett yelled at the cowering kid on the ground. The kid nodded and frantically stood up and ran out of the locker room, not even bothering to do up his pants.   
Rhett then turned his attention to Link, who was still frozen in place against the locker, eyes closed and tears running silently down his face. Rhett cautiously approached him.  
“Hey buddy. It’s okay now. They won’t touch you again, got it? I’m here to help you now baby.” Rhett paused for a moment. ‘Baby?’ Where had that come from? Link hadn’t reacted in any way, so Rhett shoved the analysis of his psyche down for later. He gently touched Link’s head, and once he had flinched and then relaxed, Rhett gently pulled the underwear off his head and rubbed circles into his back. Link moved into him, folded into the warm embrace of his best friend and protector. When Rhett told him again that everything was okay and he was safe, Link believed him.


End file.
